


Warmth

by Aetherqueer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aether finds Connor in a warehouse because I fuckingn love this trope, Fluff, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Macro/Micro, This is so self indulgent and sinful but I don't care, Vore, nonsexual vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherqueer/pseuds/Aetherqueer
Summary: Aether finds an android in a warehouse, and perhaps a new friend ten times his size.





	Warmth

"This is so fucking stupid;" Aether griped, as he padded towards a towering, rusted old warehouse "There's no fucking way there's a giant of all things in this place, it's probably racoons or some shit" he grumbled under his breath, slipping his hand into his pocket to reach for a flashlight, pulling it out and clicking it on, moving the light around the large building as he entered. Cardboard boxes stacked on top of each other met the glare of the light, the feline's ears flicked at the sound of creaks and groans the building emanated, probably thanks to the storm outside. He shifted his gaze from the boxes and looked up, a flash of lightning revealed a very large, humanoid outline.

He shrugged it off and continued on, crouching down when the light from his flashlight landed on a puddle of blood—thirium to be exact, with some hesitation he dipped his claws in it and rubbed it between his digits "I'm not a detective in the least, but this seems...recent." while he was murmuring to himself, he hadn't noticed that whatever was watching him before had tilted it-his head as he observed the cat wipe his claws on his sweatshirt, Aether felt a shiver race down his spine as he turned his head, he let out a small whine when he perceived that the shape he'd thought was just a sleep-deprived delusion was in fact an actual,real, giant, that had seemed to reach out his hand, Aether's muscles tensed up,swallowing hard when he felt his heart in his throat, his eyes flicking all over the place for an escape "My name is Connor, the android sent by CyberLife. Please, don't run." the giant said, Aether hissed out a "Fuck this, I'm out." and darted.

He heard boxes tumble over onto the floor, signs the android was shifting to catch him. He wasted no time rushing to the entrance of the warehouse, the floor shook and five digits wrapped themselves around his frame before he ever reached the entrance, Aether let out a startled yelp, pushing at the fingers around him frantically, before surrendering. Knowing that the taller of the two was far stronger than him, and wearily looked up at the android.

"What are you?" Connor inquired softly, knowing his average tone would hurt the poor feline's ears. Aether's ears twitched as he processed the androids question, letting his heartbeat slow "I-I'm a cat, what else would I be?" he shot back, stammering "Felines do not walk on their hind legs, are you positive that you're associated with members of that species?" Aether gave Connor a bemused look "I'm sure that I'm a feline..now would you please put me down so that I can go home? I'm far too tired for this shit." Connor shook his head "No. It would be recommended that you stay with me. You'll be safer than out there in the blizzard." He stated, shifting his grasp on the feline so that he was now sitting in his palm, Aether gulped and nodded nervously. 

"If you require rest, I could keep you within my abdominal storage component--or in more human terms, my stomach." Connor stated, carefully bringing Aether up to his face as he spoke "I promise that you'll be fine in there, and it will be much softer and warmer than the warehouse floor." Aether's ears flicked at the offer, and let out a shaky sigh "A-Alright, just don't...accidentally chew me or something" the android tilted his head and gave a brief nod towards the feline. Opening his maw and pressing the back of his palm to his bottom lip, figuring it would be best for the feline to crawl into his mouth. Aether hesitantly pressed a paw to the synthetic tongue before him, before taking it back and fully climbing into the damp cavern and plopping carefully down on the muscle beneath him. When Connor felt this, he leaned his head backwards and swallowed, feeling the feline slip into his throat.

Aether winced when he felt throat muscles accept him greedily, he was not used to this in the least, but he was thankful for the warmth that enveloped him entirely; He thanked whatever deity that may have existed in the universe that the android hadn't murdered him. But the android—Connor—had seemed more intent on his well being than killing him. As he was dwelling in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that he'd ended up in the android's stomach, He shook his head and looked around, noticing the walls surrounding him glowed a gentle blue, the only noises around him were the whirring clicks of the giant's inner workings, and slight, somewhat organic gurgling.

"Are you alright in there?" Connor queried, pressing a hand and feeling for the smaller's shape beneath his skin, rubbing where he felt Aether's form as he anticipated a reply. Aether stretched before pressing a paw to the warm, synthetic muscles around him "Yeah, I'm fine, Connor, exhausted but fine." He murmured in response, eliciting a yawn as he spoke. The android smiled to himself and stilled the movements of his hand, leaving it there protectively "That's good, now go ahead and get some rest. And for what it's worth, I'm glad you're okay." Aether couldn't help but let out a soft, rumbling purr in response, before leaning into the stomach walls and shutting his eyes, sleep taking him swiftly. Connor let out a content sigh when he felt the cat's relaxed shape against his hand. Ecstatic that the being within his gut was safe.


End file.
